Silent
by aervien
Summary: [SasuHina] 'Sometimes, it's the one who says the least, who has the most to say.'


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. No, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, unfortunately. But if anyone would like to send me Kakashi or Sasuke or Itachi or Hinata for the next Christmas I'd be most grateful.

**(A/N)** Um... yeah, I wrote this after Canvas. I think it's actually very similar, yet different at the same time. Kudos to those who see the integral differences! n.n

* * *

_Sometimes, it's the one who says the least, who has the most to say._

* * *

**Silent  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

* * *

It hurt.

The looks of disgust, the snide comments, the belittling snickers every time she fell. Why? Why couldn't they just treat her like a normal member of their clan? It wasn't like she was good at nothing!

Just good at nothing important.

Her eyes narrowed and the tears threatened to spill.

It was true. Though she was wonderful at healing and had much potential as a medic, it wasn't what her clan wanted. They wanted ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, _anything_ but this useless _healing_.

She didn't understand. Wasn't healing just as good as killing? Wasn't helping so much better than hindering? Wasn't she just as good as her sister and cousin?

No... no... no... these were the answers to her questions. To her father, she was the useless daughter. To her sister, she was the elder sister to overthrow. To her cousin, she was the weakling to supress. To her clan, she was the powerless heiress. To her friends, she was a meek, shy girl with no particular strength except the heriditary Byakugen.

In other words, she was useless.

Hinata wanted to die, but she didn't have the courage to do even that. So in the end, all she could do was hide in some obscure corner of the training grounds and cry.

-  
-  
-

It hurt.

The pitying glances, the narrowed glares, the eye-rolling exasperation every time he mentioned revenge. Why? Why couldn't they just treat him like a normal boy? Hell, they even treated Naruto better than they treated him. Naruto they treated like a idiotic airhead. He they treated like a dangerous bomb about to go off.

Not that he blamed them.

His eyes narrowed in anger and the curse seal threatened activate.

It was true enough. He was a dangerous bomb ticking slowly, but surely. The slightest provocation and he would explode. He gritted his teeth in irritation. It wasn't his fault his entire clan was slaughtered by his brother, damn it! He glared at a passing Hyuuga. It was strange, really. Before, it would've most likely been an obsidian-eyed Uchiha. Now, it was an iris-less Hyuuga. He would laugh when they fell, as he knew they would. Like his own clan, they would fall victom to their pride and arrogance. And he would laugh when they did.

He smirked, and the anger retreated a little. Just a little. Just a tiny bit...

Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi then kill himself, but he wasn't even powerful enough for a double suicide. Maybe, when he was, and succeeded, Kakashi would then claw his own eye out, and destroy any evidence of the Uchiha clan. But in the end, Sasuke knew Kakashi would retain the Sharingan and Itachi would most likely live, and for now, he would just wander and train and wander some more.

-  
-  
-

The first time he found her was on a clear, spring day. She had just suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of her own younger sister in front of the entire clan, and he had just left the training grounds to avoid hurting someone. They found each other in an obscure little clearing nobody but them visited and stared at each other. Then she just broke down and cried and he put a hand on her shoulder and that was that until they parted a few minutes later.

-  
-  
-

White and black. Yin and yang. They were complete opposites. White and black. Yin and yang.

So why were their eyes so alike?

-  
-  
-

It happened again and again and again. Sometimes she would bring a healing salve she had just made and use it on his cuts and bruises. Sometimes he would bring small white flower that he had found and place it in her hair. Sometimes they would just sit there and look at the sky. Most of the time though, she would cry and he would put a hand on her shoulder and they would part a few minutes later.

-  
-  
-

Complete opposites, yet were both so broken inside. They never said a word to each other. Never a word. Never a single sound. They didn't need to.

The eyes said it all.

-  
-  
-

One day, three weeks after the first meeting, she broke the silence. She wondered how many ways there were to say 'broken'. She started counting, aloud. And he joined her.

"Shattered."

"Cracked."

"Ripped."

"Split."

"Fractured."

"Smashed."

"Sliced."

"Injured."

"Bashed."

"Damaged."

"Destroyed."

A pause. Then she played along. "Demolished."

"Annihilated."

"Killed."

"Slain."

"Eradicated."

"Erased."

"Assasinated."

"Ruined."

"Wrecked."

"Ended."

"Closed."

It went on.

That day, the two left a little later than usual, but unsually happy.

-  
-  
-

One's iris encompassed his entire eye. The other's iris was virtually nonexistent. Black and white. Yin and yang. If anything, they should've been enemies, rivals. But they weren't.

After all, why would one want to kill the only one to ever understand them?

-  
-  
-

The next time they saw each other was one of the last for a long time. They both knew that, yet neither said anything. They didn't need to. Finally, when they got up to leave, she kissed him.

And he left.

-  
-  
-

It was a strange relationship. They had only had a conversation once, and that was with one-word replies. But she was happier than usual, and even her cousin noticed. She was more confident and she improved, her father noticed.

He would never guess the reason why until everyone else did.

-  
-  
-

He and his team returned three months later. All three had grown, but she only cared about him. Her team, Gai-sensei's team, and Asuma-sensei's team were all training together when Team 7 joined them. She had been sitting alone, as usual. But once he was there, she stood and he walked over. Neither cared about the shocked looks everyone shot their way, or the grins on Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei's faces.

"I'm back," he murmured. She smiled up at him and whispered back, "I'm glad." He smiled too, a small, hesitant smile, like he hadn't done so in a long time, and it lit up his face. For the rest of the time, they didn't say a single word to each other. Silence reigned in a small area where they sat, eye closed, a secret smile on their faces nobody could interpret.

-  
-  
-

Most couples talked on their outings. But they never once felt a need to. Neither wanted a voice to listen to and love. They wanted a prescence to relax in. Why use words? They could understand each other perfectly without them. Sakura dubbed them as the 'Silent Pair' with a hint of jealousy in her voice and the name stuck, but neither minded. Who cared what others thought? They were happy in silence and that was that.

-  
-  
-

It was that way for the remainder of their relationship. Hyuuga Hiashi, who had dismissed the rumors of his daughter going out with the last Uchiha is perposturous (after all, who would want a useless weakling like her) was completely caught of guard when Sasuke showed up at the Hyuuga clan complex one day and bluntly asked for his daughter's hand in marriage. In a slight daze, he gave his permission and before he knew it, the Hyuuga heiress was part of the Uchiha clan and the practically dead clan was flourishing once more in a few years.

Overnight, the Hyuuga clan's base of power was stripped from beneath them and the Uchiha clan, though with only two members at the time, was once again the top shinobi clan of Konohagakure. And true to his word, Sasuke laughed at the fallen Hyuuga, the heiress they thought useless at his side.

-  
-  
-

Their first child was a strange one. Quiet, the girl had one black eye and one white eye. The two parents had looked at them and grinned at each other. The next child had all black, and the next had all white. They were the children of silence the children of the harmony between black and white.

But Uchiha Sasuke wasn't going to stop at three, Hinata found out, a fact that made her both exasperated and happy. Once again, the Uchiha clan was on top. Uchiha Hinata reveled in the fact and now looked down upon her younger sister, who had inherited. Hyuuga Hanabi glared hate at her and shouted, but Hinata didn't care. She could hear nothing but the silence of her love, and that was all she wanted to hear.

-  
-  
-

Black and white. Yin and yang. Uchiha and Hyuuga. Sharingan and Byakugen. Arrogant and shy. Vengeful and forgiving. Sasuke and Hinata. Complete opposites, they were the harmony that was never meant to be. Most pairings talked and lived in the loudness of the day. Sasuke and Hinata weren't most pairings.

-  
-  
-

Years later, Uchiha Sasata, grand-daughter of the famed Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata, was found by her elder brother in the attic of their home, covered in dust and smugly holding a small book with the words 'Diary of Uchiha Hinata' on the front. Rolling his eyes, Otachi sat down and read the entry Sasata had flipped to aloud.

_I am old now, I realize. I also realize my marriage was not like the marriage of others. Sakura and Naruto's, though happy, is one of rowdy loudness. Neji and Ten Ten's is one of talkative quiet. Mine is one of silent emotion._

_I do not need words to convey message to Sasuke, just as he does not need sound to tell me something. Our eyes are enough. Heh... I laugh at the last sentence. Who could ever imagine, that a Uchiha and a Hyuuga, complete opposites, would be like this? I doubt we have talked as much in our forty-nine years of marriage than in a year of Sakura and Naruto's marriage._

_But as I said before, we do not need to. The understanding and love is still there; our five children are proof of that. The silence stretches back to the time when we first met, and I don't think either of us will suddenly break years of this silent love. He knows I love him and I know he loves me. Is that not enough?_

_Noise is all very well and good, but the more noise there is, the more garbled the message. In silence, you can speak, and the message will be clear and understandable. We are happy in our silence. And I know he loves it._

_That is enough for me._

_-Uchiha Hinata_

"Ooooh, deep," Sasata commented. The girl promptly left, already bored.

Otachi stayed there for a bit, caressing the binding of the small, dust-covered book as he rolled the words over and over in his mind. He thought about what he remembered of his grandfather and grandmother and smiled. Theirs really had been a marriage of silence. He looked out the window at the bustling streets below. Hard to believe that years ago, this place was deserted, and it was the now empty Hyuuga compound that had been teeming with life.

He thought about the entire Uchiha clan, and realized the words reflected them all. The Uzumaki clan of the Sixth Hokage might be one of sun and noise, but the Uchiha clan was one of darkness and silence. We thrive in it, Otachi realized, a gift from grandmother and grandfather.

Otachi pulled out a small picture. It was a picture of him and a girl with a serene smile on her face. Kaede was not a loud girl, and Otachi smiled. Uchiha Hinata had been right.

Who needs words, when the silence is more than enough?

-  
-  
-

_Sometimes, it's the one you notice the least, that loves you the most._

_Sometimes, it's the one you see the least, who understands you the most._

_**Sometimes, it's the one who says the least, who has the most to say.**_


End file.
